The Great Chocolate Crisis of Fifth Year
by DooodleBerry
Summary: For THC Round 9 Standard


{ :Standard Backup Round Nine: }

House: Stand in-Gryffindor

Position: Stand in Fifth Year

Wordcount w/o AN: 921

Category: Standard

Name: The Great Chocolate Crisis of Fifth Year

Prompt{s}: Speech {I hate to ask, but does anyone have a spot of chocolate?}

A/N: Slightly OOC, Trolly Lady has Halloween off in this story, therefore Remus has his Chocolate crisis. Remus is half Muggle and invited the group to go to his muggle town in order to trick or treat. Which Dumbledore approved under the guise of "Muggle Studies Extra Credit" for the three boys that aren't remus.

~Marauder's Fifth Year~

"I hate to ask, but does anyone have a spot of chocolate?" Asks a brown haired boy, as he sits amidst his friends in their compartment. They're on the scarlet train, heading off towards Hogwarts again. The scars on his face show his bravery, and despite him being a werewolf, Remus Lupin is one of the most beloved members of their little group. His friends look around puzzled, searching on themselves to see if they've got any left over from the previous night of 'trick or treating' they'd enjoyed.

"Mine's all in my luggage." States a mousey brown haired boy, lovingly known as James Potter.

"Mine too." Comes the voices in unison of Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew, who look to each other in glee.

"Jinx! You, my friend, owe me a butterbeer." Sirius shouts, sadly much too fast for his chubby friend. This event happens more often than not in the group of boys, fifth years at Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Someone will say something in unison with the young Pettigrew, and then - much to fast for him to recognize - he'll be obliged into buying the lot of them butterbeer. More unfortunately for him, this happens to be the sixth time in the span of their hour on the train that this has happened. One might wonder how the boy hadn't figured it out yet, and the answer is that he isn't quite the brightest of the group. He's a little soft-spoken too, following in the group's metaphorical and literal shadow.

"Well, thanks for the help anyway." Remus says with a sigh, his headache getting worse by the second. His headaches have been particularly annoying and migraine-like lately. Though he has no idea why. All he knows is that he doesn't want them to continue. He'll have to wait until they're set into their common rooms to be able to get some chocolate. Which means bearing through the headache for another six or so hours. A couple for the train ride, and the rest for the feast, and the sorting of new students. Yawning, he leans onto the lap of his benchmate, Sirius, who doesn't do much in response. Which is much unlike the first time this had happened. At first, when Sirius hadn't known Remus for very long, and Remus fell asleep on his lap, now Sirius was startled and let's just say Remus ended up being kicked onto the floor of the train cabin.

Now however things are different, they've grown much closer and falling asleep is basically what Remus is known for while travelling. Of course people have grown used to the odd habits of our loveable werewolf. Like the fact that he's able to eat extremely large amounts of food while remaining extremely thin at the same time. Professors find it astonishing, and the boys his age are envious. Not to mention he's in fairly good shape for a boy of his height and stature. Despite the mild teasing and the half-blood name he's gotten himself, he is proud to say he's the smartest of his friend group too, not only the tallest.

Of course he aces muggle studies, he knows quite a lot of what they're trying to teach him, his mom is a muggle for christ's sake. Being forced to study the literature of muggles, he knows what they teach by heart, his mum read the stories they go over to him as a bedtime story. Alice in wonderland is what they focused on last year, and boy was everyone surprised when he showed up with a tattered copy that'd been his mother's before she have it to him. He'd always asked her to read it to him over and over again, not that she complied, he'd been young then. Remus sighs as he remembers the good times he'd had as a carefree child.

"I FOUND SOME!" Comes a scream from above Remus. Startled, he jumps up and sits to look at Sirius, only to see that he's holding some chocolate in his hands.

"How did you find that?" James asks.

"It was in Remus' muggle coat pocket. I couldn't figure out the enchantment for a while, but I managed to open it." Sirius responds, causing Remus to sigh.

"It's called a zipper." He says, to which his friends look at him with wonder on their faces.

"You've seriously never heard of a zipper. Never. Not once. Ok. Well all you've got to do is grab this little tab here, and pull up or down to make it open or close. It's not an enchantment, just mechanics." He explains the work of zippers to the group, to which he gets thoughtful faces.

"That's brilliant." James states quietly, which makes Remus scoff.

"It's just a zipper. It's not even like that important." Remus tells him. A loud noise sounds in the distance, signalling the arrival of the train to it's station. Remus swipes the chocolate away from Sirius and devours it, hoping his headache will be gone by the time that they arrive to the great hall for sorting.


End file.
